Missing
by maximumride17
Summary: a normal teen age girl named Gwenevere is seeing her family fall apart. Her parents are considering divorce. But then Gwen is kidnapped. Will is desperate to find her. Will the detective and WIll be able to find Gwen in time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alona

_.. _I sleepily reach out and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. _Ahhh, silence_. This is my favorite time of the day. When the day young and I'm in that state between sleep and being fully awake. I start thinking about the day and my life. _Today is…..What is today? Oh right! It's Thursday. _ Today would just be any other Thursday of my life. School and all its ever so boring activities. But at least I'm a senior and only have the rest of this year. I open my eyes to see that the sun was just starting to come up. _Ugh, why do I have to get up so early for school? 6 A.M every day?_

My phone buzzed on my nightstand. I slid it open and read the text. "_Good morning S_weetheart. _How did you sleep?_ "Will. Will Anderson. See Will is my adorable boyfriend. We have been together for almost two years now and it has never been better. In fact, our two year anniversary would be in a few weeks. "_Great. Thanks babe. Can't wait to see you!"_ I hit the send button.

I reluctantly threw my covers off and sat up. Every day the same. I get dressed and straighten my long blonde hair. I grab my purse and keys and head downstairs. I expected the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon to fill the air, but there was nothing. It was becoming more and more like this. Mom usually made Gracie, my little sister, and I breakfast, but lately she hasn't.

Mom and Dad have been fighting a lot. Every night turns into a yelling match between them. We used to be so happy as a family, but now it's different. I can't stand it when they fight and I know Gracie can't either. Sometimes when they fight, I find Gracie in her room, huddled in one corner, trying to block out the noise. I go and hold her in my arms and tell her it's ok. But really, I don't know if it's going to be ok. The fights are getting worse and worse.

I go to the cabinet and pull out a box of cereal. I get the milk out too and two bowls. Gracie should be down any minute. I sit down and pour myself some cereal.

"Hey Alona." Gracie sweet voice broke the silence.

"Hey. There's my little girl! How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine. Where's Mom?"

"Still asleep. She and Dad were up pretty late last night." I answered.

"Oh." She said quietly. She sat down and fixed her bowl. We ate in silence. When we finished, I told her to get her stuff and go to the car. Since Gracie's school is on the way to mine, it was decided that I would take her and pick her _up. _

We drove with only the sound of the radio. There wasn't much to talk about until after school, when we told each other about our day. I said goodbye as I watched her walk up to her school. I drove away and soon parked my car in the school parking lot. Will was waiting for me next to his own car.

He gave me his goofy lop sided smile that I adored. He was wearing just a plain blue V-neck t-shirt that showed just how muscular he was. _Man, he is gorgeous_. He ruffled blonde hair and I realized just how lucky I am. He greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey how's my baby?" he softly asked.

"Great, now that I'm with you." I smiled at him. He chuckled. _Oh I could spend forever with him. Staring into those gorgeous blue sapphire eyes. "_Come on, let's get to class"

Will

It was so nice to see my baby at lunch. To be honest I've been kind of worried about her. She's mentioned it to me about her home life and her parents, but she didn't like to talk about it. I did get out of her that she hates it when her parents fight and she jus wishes they would go back to a happy family. And lately she's been acting different.

Little things that no one would notice except for me. And Ashley Johnson, her best friend, of course. Like how she acts. Or even how she does her hair. She used to take time and curl it and do all kinds of crazy things with it that I didn't even know how she did it. But now she just quickly straighten it, like she doesn't care anymore. Her grades have also been slipping. She just seems way too stressed out.

I sat down with my lunch and Alona sat next to me. "Hey yall!" said an energetic voice. Ashley came and set her tray next to Alona. Today she was sporting a white summer dress with a pair of bright pink converse. She wore a cut off jean jacket that she had bejeweled herself with intricate designs. One thing you should know about Ashley, is she is way into fashion. So much, she designs and makes most of her own clothes. Each day is something else that is crazy and yet she always looks good.

"Hey, Ash. How ya doing?" Alona said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." She replied with a laugh. "So how are my lovebirds?"

"Great! Our two year anniversary in a few weeks." Alona looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and gave me that smile that takes my breath away.

"And I have never been happier." I said to her.

"Awwww 'yall are so adorable. I knew you two would make the perfect couple!" Ashley squealed. I want to know what she eats for breakfast that gives her so much energy.

"Oh that reminds me! A, I made this adorable dress last night. And it would be perfect for you. You have to come over and try it on!" Ashley got more excited with every word.

"Wow, Ash that sounds great. But I can't today. I have to go to the library to study after school. Is tomorrow ok?" Alona said.

"Yeah, that's fine! Great cause I have stuff to work on tonight anyway." Ashley reassured her.

"Great!"

_Riiiing Riiiing._

"Oh, that's the bell. See ya guys later!" and Ashley rushed off to class.

I walked Alona to her next class and bet her goodbye. Time for Calculus. Greeeat.

The bell rang for the final time and school was out. I quickly got the books I needed that night and went to meet Alona. I found her at her locker. She hadn't seen me yet and she started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to kiss her. After a min, we broke a part, breathless. "Hey, do you wanna hang out?" I whispered.

"Hmmm, I wish I could, but I have pick up Gracie and then go to the library. I have some homework to do and study." She replied.

"No, it's fine. I understand. What about after the library. We could go to my place. Watch a movie, eat popcorn…" I waited for her answer.

"You know what? I'll call you when I leave the library. Ok?"

"That sounds great." I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. "I'll be waiting for that call." She laughed and I watched her climb into her car and drive off.

Alona

When I dropped Gracie off at home, I told her to tell Mom I was going to the library and then to Will's afterwards. I ran inside to grab a book I had accidently left that morning when I saw a pile of papers on the counter. I wouldn't normally think any of it; but I saw a word that stopped me in my tracks. _Divorce_. What? Divorce? Mom and Dad? Divorce?

I didn't want to look at the papers anymore. "Hey Gracie! Tell mom I walked to the library. I'll come back before going to Will's!"

'Ok, whatever." Gracie called from the living room, obviously distracted by some TV show. But I didn't care. I needed to get some fresh air a clear my head.

After three whole hours of studying, I started packing up my things. I walked by a table with a bunch of books, when one particular name caught my eye. _James Patterson. _I picked up the hardcover book. _No Way! I didn't know it was already out!_ See what I held in my hands was the final chapter in the most amazing book series I had ever read. _Maximum Ride_. Basically there are these six kids that were experimented on as babies and are now 98% human, 2% bird; including the wings. There's action, suspense, love, betrayal, and pretty much everything else you could want in a book. "I so have to check this out!"

I started heading home and as I walked, I looked over my book. _I can't wait to read it!_ I turned on 32nd street and prepared for a two mile hike home. Home was one of the least places where I wanted to be right now. Especially after I saw those divorce papers. _Divorce._ I never really thought about it, but was their lives really that bad? I mean I know it wasn't exactly pleasant all the time, but did they really hate each other that much? I really wanted to go to Ashley's but her grandparents are in town, so that would be a no. The spring sun warmed my face and the aroma of flowers was in the air. _I love spring. _

I had been walking for a while, when a beige colored van sped by me. _Crazy people! _ The bright red tail lights suddenly glowed and the van slowed down to a stop. I kept walking, pretending to look at the flowers on my other side.

"Yeah, baby!"

"Ow Ow!"

_Huh? _ I glanced at the van. There were two men looking and whistling at me. They looked like they could be in their twenties or so. _Are they talking to me?_

"Come on, baby. Come talk to us for a second!" the driver called out.

"Umm, no thank you" I called back.

"Come one sweetheart. Don't be like that. We just want to talk." _What do these guys want?_

I just kept walking, keeping my eyes ahead of. _If I ignore them, maybe they will go away, right?_ Wrong. Out of nowhere two strong arms wrap around my body and a firm hand clamped over her mouth. I screamed. I dropped my books and fought for my life. I tried back kicks (you know how like they tell you) and I squirmed, but those arms were like iron. I tried to scream, but his hand muffled it._ I'm no match for this guy_. "_No!"_

The van door slid open to reveal two more guys in the back. He threw me into the van and I hit my head on something hard. _Owwww. B_ut I still fight. It was dark, but I could still the outside through the door. I tried pushing one guy of my way between me and freedom, but those iron arms found me again. "_Ahhhh! Let me go! Please!" _Then a wet cloth was forced over mouth. It reeked of something that smells like chlorine. I tried to shake it off, but to no avail. I started feeling dizzy. My eyes rolled back into my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

4. Will

My watch read 6:30 and Gwen still hadn't called me. That girl sure knows how to keep a guy on his toes. But would it kill her to actually call when she says she will? I mean don't mean wrong, I love the girl, but she takes it a little too far sometimes. I chuckled to myself. _Oh well, maybe I can catch the last of the game._ I sat down in my lazy boy and flipped the station to the football game. I liked football, but I wasn't a crazy fan like my parents. Man when it came to football, it was like the world was at stake.

Alabama was playing Tennessee and Bama was winning so far. I watched for a few more minutes and then looked at my watch again. 6:45. _Ok I'll just try calling her. Maybe she got caught up in studying. _I hit speed dial number one and waited. _Hey yall this is Gwen. Leave a message. _"Hey baby. It's me. I was just expecting your call. Umm just call me when you get this."

The minutes went by really slow and I was getting kind of worried. I decided to call Ashley to see if Gwen could be with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash, it's Will. I was just wondering if you had heard from Gwen. She said she would call me around 6:15 and she never did..."

"No, I haven't heard from her. As far as I know she was going to the library and then out with you."

"Yeah that's what I thought too." I replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Will. She probs just got caught up in the books. And you know how she's been stressed out lately. She might have just gone home." Ashley tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, she probably was just tired and went home. I'll call her in the morning. Thanks Ash."

"Anytime" and she hung up. It was a little weird that Gwen didn't at least call and tell me she was going home. But with all that has been going on, I understood that she needed space. I couldn't take every minute of her time.

By now it was 7:00 and I was getting hungry. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Leftover pasta. Leftover meatloaf. Leftover chicken. So basically just leftovers. I grabbed the pasta, heated it up, and flipped the TV to _Family Guy_.

5. Gwen

I was dreaming. It was a happy dream. Christmas morning a few years back. Mom, Dad, Gracie, and I were opening presents in the living room. Mom and Dad are sitting on the couch. Gracie and I are in the floor tearing the paper off of gifts. Everyone is smiling and laughing. The sweet cinnamon fills the air from Mom's candles. It's one of my happiest memories. Whenever my parents fight now, I always go back to that Christmas morning. I am just opening my brand new iPod that I had been begging for. I unwrap it with the biggest smile on my face and run over to bear hug my parents. Just as I wrap my arms around them, the memory starts to fade.

_No! Come back! I don't want to leave!_ I shifted to my side in my bed and my head hit something hard and cold. I reached for my covers, but my hands only grasped air. _What the..? _I slowly opened my eyes and saw a grey ceiling. I sat up and realizes that I was in a cement room with a single lamp on a table in the corner; illuminating the rooms with an eerie glow.

"Where am I?" I said aloud. I tried to stand, but a searing pain shot thru my temple. _Owwww_. I hate headaches. I massaged my temples and felt a large lump on the side of my head. Just then I remembered everything. Me walking home. The van. The men. The steel strong arms. And me being thrown into the back of the van.

"Oh my god! I've been kidnapped!"

I saw the door on my left and ran over to it. I pulled as hard as I could, but the door wouldn't budge. _Locked. _There was a tall, slender window and I peered through it. The other room looked a lot like the one I was in, but much bigger. In the middle of the room, there was a raggedy, stained couch and an old lazy boy next to it. A TV was set up in front of the couch with a simple table in between.

What occupied the couch and the chair was what scared me the most. Three big, buff looking men sat lazily, staring at the screen. They were all stuffing their mouths with junk food. The man in the chair looked the most menacing of them all. He just had that look of the bad guy in a movie or book. ; the guy who, if you got on his bad side, would make your life a living hell.

"Oh my god!" I squeaked a little too loudly. The man in the chair shot his head in my direction and looked straight at me.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," his deep voice cut through the air. A chill ran down my spine and I gasped. The man got up out of his chair and grabbed something off the table. I ran back to the middle of the room to be safely away from him. He walked over to the door and I hear the click of the lock. In his hands was a tray of food; if you could even call it that. All it was a few chicken nuggets, a beef jerky, a bag of chips, and a bottle of water.

He set the tray on the table in the corner. "Bon appetite. I would eat, Sweetheart, 'cause this is just about all we got."

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where even am I?" I tried to sound brave, but it didn't really work. I was terrified.

"All you need to know is that, no harm will come to you if you cooperate. If you don't….well let's just say you don't even want to try to go that way." he said menacingly. I shivered and with that he shut and locked the door behind him.

I stood there in the middle of the room staring at the door. Something about that man scared the living daylights out of me, and yet it was like I had seen him before; in a nightmare. I glanced at the food on the table and tears welled up in my eyes. I could feel the hot tears burn my cold face. I curled up on the hard, cold cement floor and cried myself to sleep.

6. Will

_Beep beep beep_. I reached over and pushed the snooze button. I felt for my phone and sent Gwen my good morning text. I reluctantly pushed the covers off and started my daily routine. Brushed teeth. Check. Change clothes. Check. Gel hair. Check. I checked my phone and I still hadn't gotten a text back from Gwen. _Huh Strange. She always replies. _

I hit speed dial 1, and got her voicemail. _Okay, now there must be something wrong. I need to talk to her. _I grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

I drove to school as quickly as the traffic and stop lights will let me. The radio was blasting and it kept my mind occupied. I pulled into the driveway and parked my Mercedes safely into its spot. Gwen's spot is still empty.

_Ok, maybe she is just running late. _I grabbed my backpack and went inside. First class; chemistry. I love chemistry and physics. I have always been interesting in science and actually I want to become some kind of scientist; maybe like a forensic scientist. That would be fun. Besides I also love to watch crime shows like _NCIS_ or _CSI_ and I'm always fascinated with the forensics there. So maybe I will do that, but I still have time to figure that out.

Class went by really fast. (briefly explain an experiment)

I still hadn't heard from Gwen. But I didn't have time to try to call her, so I hoped to see her at lunch and head for my next class.

When the lunch bell finally rang, I grabbed my lunch and went straight for the cafeteria. I sat down at our regular table and waited for my girls.

"Anderson!" I heard a deep voice ring behind me. I immediately knew who it was.

"Ryan! Man how's it goin?" I asked my buddy, while he made himself comfortable beside me.

"Great! Are you ready for lacrosse season? I heard they have new coach and he's supposed to be the real deal." Ryan said.

"What happened to Coach Nickels?" I asked him

"He transferred over to McKinley High."

"What?" I said shocked. McKinley high was none other than our rivalry school. We are always in competition with each other in pretty much every school related activity. Everything from football, lacrosse, or soccer to theater, debate team and even chess club. It's sad really, but you can't help natural enemies.

"Yea, he couches their team now" he said with disgust.

"Man, we are so gonna have to pick up our game if we want to beat them now." I complained.

"Yeah, practices start in two weeks. Say where's Gwen?" he asked

"Oh she should be here any minute."

"So how long have 'yall been together? Been so long I've lost track." He laughed.

"Our two year anniversary is in a few weeks." I answered.

"Oh, so do you have anything planned?" he winked at me.

"No man! That's none of your business!" I punched him in the arm. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, just trying to look after my brother. I'm gonna go get some food, 'cause I'm hungry," he stood up from the table.

"You're always hungry,"

"Yeah, your point?" he asked.

"Catch you later." I laughed. He turned and headed for the food. Ashley was just coming into the cafeteria and passed Ryan.

"Hey Ash, is it just me or is it hot in here. 'Cause you are smoking!"

"Hey Ryan." She laughed him off and sat down next to me. "Hey"

"Hey yourself." I smiled at her. "Where's Gwen?"

"I thought she was with you. I haven't seen her all morning." Ashley said. She started pulling out her lunch and setting it neatly like she always does. She has OCD, so every little thing has to be in its exact place.

"I haven't either, so I assumed she was with you."

"Nooooo. That's weird." She said

"Yeah, I'm gonna try calling her again." I hit speed dial and was let down again. "She didn't pick up."

"Try calling her house and see if anyone there." Ashley suggested.

"Okay" I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Fletcher, this is Will. Is Gwen there?"

"Hi, Will! No, Gwen's not here. She didn't come home last night from the library, so I assumed she just stayed over at Ashley's. Girls and their studying," she giggled.

"I thought that too, but I'm with Ashley right now and Gwen never went over there. And she was supposed to call me last night, but she never did."

"Have you tried calling her?" panic started to hint in her voice.

"Yes, mam, but she won't pick up or answer texts." I answered.

"Will, then where is she?"

All I could say was, "I don't know."


End file.
